1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stimulation or drug delivery systems, and more particularly relates to techniques for positioning the treatment therapy elements, such as electrodes or catheters, to provide more effective treatment therapy.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical stimulation techniques have become increasingly popular for treatment of pain and various neurological disorders. Typically, an electrical lead having one or more electrodes is implanted near a specific site in the brain or spinal cord of a patient. The lead is coupled to a signal generator which delivers electrical energy through the electrodes to nearby neurons and neural tissue. The electrical energy delivered through the electrodes creates an electrical field causing excitation of the nearby neurons to directly or indirectly treat the pain or neurological disorder.
Presently, only highly skilled and experienced practitioners are able to position a stimulation lead in such a way that the desired overlap between stimulation sites and target tissue is reached and desired results are obtained over time with minimal side effects. It requires much time and effort to focus the stimulation on the desired body region during surgery. These leads cannot be moved by the physician without requiring a second surgery. the major practical problem with these systems is that even if the paresthesia (sensation of stimulation) location covers the pain area perfectly during surgery, the required paresthesia pattern often changes later due to lead migration, histological changes (such as the growth of connective tissue around the stimulation electrode), neural plasticity or disease progression. As a result, the electrical energy may stimulate undesired portions of the brain or spinal cord.
Maintaining the lead in a fixed position and in proximity to the treatment site is therefore highly desirable. Presently known systems are susceptible to lead migration. Accordingly, the lead may migrate such that the targeted tissue is outside of the effective steerable treatment range of the lead. Additionally, for some treatment applications, the lead just cannot be placed optimally to provide the desired treatment therapy. For example, in the case of treatment of lower back pain, electrical stimulation may be provided at the middle thoracic vertebral segments, T6-T9. With currently available systems, this often fails mostly due to the great thickness of the cerebral spinal fluid (CSF) layer.
Alternatively, it is desirable to redirect paresthesia without requiring a second surgery to account for lead migration, histological changes, neural plasticity or disease progression. With present single channel approaches, however, it is difficult to redirect paresthesia afterwards, even though limited readjustments can be made by selecting a different contact combination, pulse rate, pulse width or voltage. These problems are found not only with spinal cord stimulation (SCS), but also with peripheral nerve stimulation (PNS), depth brain stimulation (DBS), cortical stimulation and also muscle or cardiac stimulation. Similar problems and limitations are present in drug infusion systems.
Recent advances in this technology have allowed the treating physician or the patient to steer the electrical energy delivered by the electrodes once they have been implanted within the patient. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,922 entitled xe2x80x9cTechniques for Adjusting the Locus of Excitation of Neural Tissue in the Spinal Cord or Brain,xe2x80x9d issued on Feb. 3, 1998 to and assigned to Medtronic, Inc. discloses one such example of a steerable electrical energy. Other techniques are disclosed in application Ser. Nos. 08/814,432 (filed Mar. 10, 1997) and 09/024,162 (filed Feb. 17, 1998). Changing the electric field distribution changes the distribution of neurons recruited during a stimulus output, and thus provides the treating physician or the patient the opportunity to alter the physiological response to the stimulation. The steerability of the electric field allows the user to selectively activate different groups of nerve cells without physically moving the lead or electrodes.
These systems, however, are limiting in that the steerable electric field is limited by the location of the electrodes. If the electrodes move outside of the desired treatment area or if the desired stimulation area is different due to histological changes or disease migration, the desired treatment area may not be reached even by these steerable electrodes. Further, even if these steerable electrodes may be able to stimulate the desired neural tissue, the distance from the electrodes to the tissue may be too large such that it would require greater electrical power to provide the desired therapy. It has been shown that only a fraction of the current from modern stimulation devices gets to the neurons of interest. See W. A. Wesselink et al. xe2x80x9cAnalysis of Current Density and Related Parameters in Spinal Cord Stimulation,xe2x80x9d IEEE Transactions on Rehabilitation Engineering, Vol. 6, pp. 200-207 (1998). This not only more rapidly depletes the energy reserve, but it also may stimulate undesired neural tissue areas thereby creating undesired side effects such as pain, motor affects or discomfort to the patient.
In short, there remains a need in the art to provide an electrical stimulation device that is not susceptible to lead migration and that may be positioned in proximity to the treatment site. In addition, there remains a need in the art to provide an electrical stimulation device that may be adjusted to account for lead migration, patient movement or position, histological changes, and disease migration.
As explained in more detail below, the present invention overcomes the above-noted and other shortcomings of known electrical stimulation and drug delivery techniques. The present invention provides a technique for positioning therapy delivery elements, such as electrodes and/or catheters, optimally closer to the desired treatment area. The present invention includes a therapy delivery device such as a signal generator or a drug pump, at least one lead having at least one therapy delivery element coupled to the therapy delivery device and at least one position control mechanism coupled to the therapy delivery elements for adjusting the position of the therapy delivery element relative to the excitable tissue of interest. The position may be adjusted laterally in any number of directions relative to the lead or toward or away from the excitable tissue of interest. Any number of position control mechanisms may be incorporated to selectively adjust the position of the therapy delivery elements. Also, a position controller such as a microprocessor may be utilized to operate the position control mechanism to position the therapy delivery elements.
In other embodiments of the present invention, one or more of therapy delivery elements may be placed within the cranial or vertebral bone of the patient so as to maintain the therapy delivery elements in a fixed position relative to the targeted neural tissue. The therapy delivery elements may thereafter be adjusted with a position control mechanism and/or a position controller to improve the desired treatment therapy.
By using the foregoing techniques, therapy delivery elements may be positioned to provide treatment therapy such as electrical stimulation and/or drug infusion to a precise target. Additionally, the present invention accounts for the problems associated with lead migration, histological changes, neural plasticity or disease progression.
Optionally, the present invention may incorporate a closed-loop system which may automatically adjust (1) the positioning of the therapy delivery elements in response to a sensed condition of the body such as a response to the treatment therapy; and/or (2) the treatment therapy parameters in response to a sensed symptom or an important related symptom indicative of the extent of the disorder being treated.
Examples of the more important features of this invention have been broadly outlined above so that the detailed description that follows may be better understood and so that contributions which this invention provides to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention which will be described herein and which will be included within the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.